Les trois pouvoirs
by Cristel Navis
Summary: Beckett, McKay et Sheppard sont exposés à une étrange machine dans un labo médical ancien. Peu après, ils deviennent respectivement empathique, télépathe et télékinésique.
1. Chapitre I

Titre : Les trois pouvoirs  
Auteur : Navis  
Rating : T  
Genre : Gén. (ça va aller de l'humour à la perso-torture)  
Saison : Début de la 3ième  
Spoiler : Saison 3 (légers, genre 'McKay & Mrs Miller' pour la sœur de Rodney)  
Cross-over : StarGate SG-1 (petit, apparition de quelques personnages)  
Disclaimer : L'univers ne m'appartient pas et je ne touche pas d'argent  
Note : Deuxième fic' longue sur Atlantis.  
Remarques :  
- les paroles précédées de " dénotent des pensées ;  
- les paroles précédées de ¤ dénotent des communications par radio.

À mes ex-revieweuses : Cette fic' n'est pas la suite du 'Temps d'une année'. Et je tiens à préciser que je ne tiendrais pas le même rythme de publication que pour le 'Temps', mais il y aura au minimum un chapitre par semaine. (Je ferais la suite du 'Temps' plus tard, pour l'instant je n'ai que des idées éparses mais rien de concret, donc vous l'aurez après la fin des 'Pouvoirs', ou plus tôt si me viens l'inspiration.)

Résumé : Beckett, McKay et Sheppard sont exposés à une étrange machine dans un labo médical ancien. Peu après, ils deviennent respectivement empathique, télépathe et télé-kinésique.

§§§

**Chapitre I**

§§§

En salle de réunion, le Major Evan Lorne, le Lieutenant Laura Cadman, le Docteur Doriane Simpson et le Sergent Stephen Stackhouse venaient de terminer leur débriefing de la mission sur P5X-610 devant le Docteur Elizabeth Weir.

Ils avaient découvert, sur une planète déserte, un grand laboratoire médical souterrain, construit par les Anciens. Mais le Docteur Simpson, en entamant le travail de traduction de la base de données, s'était vite rendue compte qu'elle n'était pas qualifiée pour interpréter ces données médicales. L'équipe était donc rapidement revenue pour rendre compte au Docteur Weir de leur découverte.

Elizabeth prit une minute pour réfléchir avant de prendre sa décision :

EW – Vous allez y retourner avec le Docteur Beckett et SG-A1. Allez vous rafraîchir, le temps que je les briefe. Vous repartirez avec eux dès que vous serez tous prêts.

Tous les cinq se levèrent et, après un signe de tête en guise de salut, sortirent de la salle de réunion. Elizabeth se dirigea vers le technicien chargé de la console de communication interne.

EW – Appelez SG-A1 et le Docteur Beckett, qu'ils me rejoignent en salle de réunion.

t – Bien, Madame.

Tandis qu'elle retournait dans la grande salle, l'appel résonna dans la Cité :

t ¤ L'équipe SG-A1 et le Docteur Beckett sont demandés en salle de réunion par le Docteur Weir.

Elizabeth se rassit et ferma les yeux. Même avec les transporteurs, il faudrait bien quelques minutes pour qu'ils arrivent… en espérant que ça suffirait à faire passer son mal de tête…


	2. Chapitre II

**Chapitre II**

§§§

JS – Aïeuh ! Mais allez-y doucement !

CB – Colonel, je n'arriverai jamais à comprendre comment vous pouvez vous prendre une balle sans broncher alors que vous hurlez pour une simple piqûre.

JS – Grmph !

Le Lieutenant-Colonel John Sheppard était dans l'infirmerie, en train de se faire gentiment soigner par le Docteur Carson Beckett, suite à un malencontreux coup donné par Teyla lors de leur dernier entrainement. John commença à se rhabiller en grommelant :

JS – C'est moi le blessé alors j'ai le droit de me plaindre, na !

CB – Ce n'est qu'un hématome sur la jambe, ça ne va pas vous tuer !

JS – Ça non, mais vos piqûres, si !

CS – Si vous ne vouliez pas d'antidouleur, il ne fallait pas venir me voir !

JS – Vous n'en avez pas… je ne sais pas, moi… en cachet, par exemple ?

CB – Non ! Tout le monde semble être pris de migraines, en ce moment ! Remarquez, ce n'est pas étonnant, après cette alliance ratée avec les Wraiths…

Carson et John frissonnèrent. Les souvenirs de cette mauvaise aventure étaient encore très présents. John finissait de nouer ses lacets lorsque l'appel leur parvint :

t ¤ _L'équipe SG-A1 et le Docteur Beckett sont demandés en salle de réunion par le Docteur Weir._

CB – Tiens, encore des ennuis ?

JS – Carson, cessez de dramatiser. Allez, hop ! On y va !

John avait sauté à bas du lit où il était assis et se dirigeait vers la sortie de l'infirmerie. Sur le pas de la porte, il se retourna :

JS – Alors, Doc', vous venez ?

Carson secoua la tête en soupirant avant de lui emboîter le pas.

§

TE – Humph !

RD – Vous n'êtes pas en forme, aujourd'hui. Ou bien est-ce votre entraînement avec Sheppard qui vous a épuisée ?

Ronon Dex aida Teyla Emmagan à se relever, un léger sourire moqueur aux lèvres.

TE – Ni l'un ni l'autre. Je dirais plutôt que c'est vous qui êtes particulièrement bon, aujourd'hui !

Ils reprirent position pour un nouveau combat, qui s'engagea bien vite.

Ils étaient seuls dans la salle d'entraînement, combattant à mains nues depuis que Sheppard les avait laissés. Celui-ci était partit en bougonnant qu'il en avait « marre de passer le balai avec ses fringues », et surtout en boitant suite au coup de pied assez violent que Teyla lui avait balancé dans la jambe. Cela avait fait pouffer de rire les deux Pégasiens dès que la porte s'était refermée sur lui.

Ronon venait de faire à nouveau basculer Teyla à terre lorsque l'appel retentit :

t ¤ _L'équipe SG-A1 et le Docteur Beckett sont demandés en salle de réunion par le Docteur Weir._

Ronon tendit sa main à Teyla, qui la prit pour se relever.

TE – Bon, je crois que l'entraînement est terminé.

RD – On dirait bien.

Ils rangèrent rapidement leurs affaires et les laissèrent là pour ne pas avoir à repasser par leurs quartiers – de toute façon personne sur Atlantis n'irait voler quelque chose appartenant à l'Athosienne ou au Satedien !

§

RZ – Oh ! Et puis, débrouillez-vous tout seul, après tout ! Moi, j'en ai marre, je prends une pause !

RM – Une pause ? Une pause ! Vous croyez qu'on a le temps de prendre des pauses, avec ce truc ? Revenez ici immédiatement, c'est un ordre !

RZ - Nemám rad čourak jako ty vole ¹ !

Si sur Atlantis, on avait eu la possibilité de claquer les portes, Radek Zelenka ne s'en serait pas privé en sortant du laboratoire personnel du Docteur Rodney McKay ! Rodney, qui parlait le Russe et comprenait donc un peu le Tchèque, suivit Zelenka jusqu'au pas de la porte et lui cria à travers le couloir :

RM – Vous aussi, allez vous faire voir !

Mais Radek l'ignora et entra dans un transporteur. Rodney soupira de colère et retourna à son travail : l'identification de l'usage d'un artefact ancien.

Ce qui leur avait valu cette énième dispute, c'était le fait qu'après trois jours, ils n'avaient toujours aucune nouvelle donnée sur cet objet, et beaucoup d'autres attendaient d'être étudiés, s'entassant dans un coin du labo. Rodney s'était d'ailleurs cogné le pied contre l'un d'eux en voulant aller remplir sa tasse de café. Il en avait eu marre et son mauvais caractère avait pris le dessus, sa frustration et sa fatigue se déversant en une vague de colère sur le pauvre ingénieur tchèque. Mais celui-ci, comme à son habitude, avait tenu tête à son supérieur, et cela avait viré à l'engueulade en règle.

Rodney était devant son ordinateur portable, et ses doigts tapaient à toute allure sur les touches du clavier. Il s'arrêta soudain, ferma les yeux et soupira.

RM – Quel engin de malheur !…

C'est à cet instant qu'il entendit l'appel :

t ¤ _L'équipe SG-A1 et le Docteur Beckett sont demandés en salle de réunion par le Docteur Weir._

Rodney regarda d'un œil morne l'écran de son ordinateur avant de refermer le capot.

RM – Ça me changera les idées…

Il éteignit la lumière et sortit de son laboratoire.

§§§

À Suivre…

§§§

NdlA :  
¹ 'Allez vous faire voir' en Tchèque.


	3. Chapitre III

Reviews : Merci !  
Idrill & Vive les Unas : Je n'y connais absolument rien en Tchèque ! C'est un copain ayant vécu en Rép. Tchèque qui m'a traduit la phrase…  
Choupinette & Alpheratz9 : Et ils n'ont pas fini, tous les deux ! mdr  
saschka : J'ai soumis une idée de ship/slash à ma Beta pour cette fic', et sa réaction a été heu… mélaniesque (c'est-à-dire typique d'elle)…  
zaika : Oui, oui ! Je te crois… lol

Note : Il va y avoir de légers spoilers Saison 3 (genre 'McKay & Mrs Miller' pour la sœur de Rodney) et un petit cross-over SG-1 (apparition de quelques personnages).

§§§

**Chapitre III**

§§§

Carson et John arrivèrent les premiers, puis Rodney, et enfin Ronon et Teyla. Quand ils furent tous installés, Elizabeth, son mal de tête légèrement atténué, rouvrit les yeux et commença leur briefing.

EW – SG-A2 a trouvé un laboratoire médical ancien sur P5X-610. Le Docteur Simpson a traduit quelques données mais n'a pas su les interpréter. Carson, je voudrais que vous y alliez avec eux et SG-A1, pour étudier ça de près.

CB – Heu… Oui, d'accord. Le Docteur Simpson a-t-elle identifié les données qu'elle a traduites ?

EW – Oui : d'après elle, il s'agirait de génétique.

Carson sembla soudain très intéressé.

CB – De génétique ?

EW – Oui, mais elle n'a pas pu m'en dire plus : ce n'est pas son domaine.

CB – Oui, je comprends.

Il était à présent impatient d'y aller pour en apprendre plus. Mais Rodney, lui, était déçu, car la médecine ne l'intéressait nullement.

RM – Elizabeth, est-il nécessaire que je les accompagne ? C'est que j'ai beaucoup de travail, ici, moi.

EW – D'après le Major Lorne, l'endroit est assez grand, et le Docteur Simpson risque d'avoir besoin d'aide pour analyser la base de données.

JS – On part quand ?

EW – Dans une heure ! Vous pouvez aller vous préparer.

JS – C'est parti !

Ils se levèrent tous et Elizabeth alla s'isoler dans son bureau, espérant avoir une heure de tranquillité pour se débarrasser de ce fichu mal de tête !

§

Une heure après, les neuf Atlantes étaient prêts à partir, devant la Porte des Étoiles trônant dans la salle d'embarquement.

Elizabeth sortit de son bureau et alla rejoindre le poste de contrôle.

EW – Composez l'adresse de P5X-610.

t – Oui, Madame.

Elizabeth se dirigea vers la passerelle surplombant l'ère d'embarquement. Les chevrons s'enclenchèrent et le vortex se forma. Elizabeth donna le signal du départ d'un hochement de tête. SG-A2 passa en premier, suivie de Beckett et SG-A1 ferma la marche. Le vortex de la Porte se referma sur eux.

EW " Bonne chance.

Elle retourna dans son bureau.

EW " Je vais enfin pouvoir m'occuper de ce mal de crâne !

Elle ferma tous les stores et éteignit la lumière principale. Elle prit un tube d'aspirine dans un tiroir de son bureau et en mit deux cachets dans un verre d'eau. Elle posa le verre sur la table basse à côté de la banquette et s'allongea. Dès que les cachets effervescents eurent fini de se dissoudre, elle avala le verre d'un trait en grimaçant et ferma les yeux. Elle s'endormit bien vite.

§

Sur P5X-610, SG-A1 et 2 ainsi que Beckett se dirigeaient vers le fameux laboratoire, bercés par les voix conjuguées de Rodney et Carson, qui tantôt se plaignaient de toute la planète – ils avaient de quoi, entre le soleil de plomb et le terrain aride –, tantôt se disputaient sur le fait que la médecine était ou non une science. Le Major Lorne, qui, au contraire de Sheppard, n'avait pas l'habitude de ce genre de comportement, perdit patience à la moitié du chemin, c'est-à-dire au bout de seulement une demie-heure de marche :

ML – Bon, vous allez la boucler, tous les deux, oui ?

Il reçut pour toute réponse un soupir exaspéré de Carson et un regard noir de Rodney. Il envoya un regard implorant du côté de son supérieur… qui souriait de toutes ses dents, s'amusant allègrement de la dispute entre l'astrophysicien et le médecin !

ML " Mais pourquoi je ne suis pas resté au SGC, moi ?…

Il accéléra le pas, suivi des trois membres de son équipe. Quand ils ne furent plus à portée d'oreille, ils commencèrent à discuter en chuchotant.

ML – Vous croyez qu'ils sont toujours comme ça ?

LC – Je crois bien que oui, mais ça peut être drôle, si on entre dans leur jeu !

SS – Vous plaisantez ? Un conseil : ne vous mêlez pas d'une dispute entre deux de ces trois-là !

DS – Franchement, je ne sais pas comment Teyla et le Runner font pour supporter Sheppard et McKay…

La seconde demie-heure de marche continua ainsi, SG-A2 en tête faisant des messes basses, Sheppard, McKay et Beckett se querellant sur tout et rien au milieu, et Ronon et Teyla fermant la marche.

§

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à l'entrée du fameux souterrain – un bâtiment cubique d'environ deux mètres de côté, avec une ouverture donnant sur un escalier –, Lorne s'était rendu à l'évidence : les trois chefs de section d'Atlantis se conduisaient entre eux comme de vrais gamins !

LC – Nous y voilà !

RM – Ah ! Ce n'est pas trop tôt ! J'ai mal aux pieds, moi…

JS – McKay, cessez donc de geindre ! Bon, Major, vous montez la garde avec Ronon, Cadman et Stackhouse, quant à vous Docteur Simpson, nous vous suivons.

ML – Bien mon Colonel.

Simpson commença à descendre l'escalier, éclairée de sa lampe-torche, suivie de John, Rodney, Carson et Teyla.

§§§

À Suivre…


	4. Chapitre IV

Reviews : Merci !  
zaika, Choupinette : Voilà votre suite, mesdemoiselles !  
Charlie : Et c'est bien amusant à écrire, les disputes ! lol  
Vive les Unas : Bon, je vais essayer de faire autrement, alors…  
Alpheratz9 : Heu… C'est Weir qui a mal à la tête, pas Lorne ! mdr  
numb22z : Ça ne va pas forcément être très cocasse… lol

Note Ship/Slash : Alors, ma Beta m'a convaincue (allez savoir comment ? je n'ai pourtant consommé aucune drogue ces derniers temps… je devais être en manque de caféine !) de faire du Sheyla ! (Hum !) Les 2 autres Ships seront Mcweir et Becman, Mais (car oui, il y a un 'mais'), comme je ne peux pas m'en empêcher (héhé, être 'slash addict', la bonne excuse, Lol), ça va tourner Slash (et là, ma Beta a dit 'Beurk !', mais bon, comme c'est une Sheyla, il ne faut pas trop se fier à ses réactions, Mdr), et quel Slash ! Mais bon, je ne vous en dis pas plus pour le moment, sinon, ça va gâcher la surprise… Bonne lecture !

§§§

**Chapitre IV**

§§§

Lorne, Cadman et Stackhouse soupirèrent de concert lorsque les autres furent entrés dans le souterrain.

Laura – Enfin un peu de calme !

Stack. – Pauvre Doriane…

Lorne – Ronon, vous venez vous asseoir avec nous ?

Ronon – On doit monter la garde, pas se reposer.

Lorne – Heu… Écoutez, on a passé un certain nombre d'heures sur ce caillou, et je peux vous assurer qu'il est totalement désertique.

Ronon – Peut-être, mais d'après Sheppard et McKay, notre équipe est une « porte-poisse ».

Laura – Mouais… C'est pas tout à fait faux, en fait…

Stack. – Major ?…

Lorne – Bon, Ronon, j'ai une proposition à vous faire !

Ronon – J'écoute, Major.

Lorne – On monte la garde et on se repose tour à tour, par équipe de deux. Vous avec Stackhouse et Cadman avec moi. Alors ?

Ronon – Ça me va.

Lorne – Parfait ! Vous prenez le premier tour. Vous venez, Lieutenant ? On sera mieux à l'ombre…

Laura – Je vous suis !

L'entrée étant exposée au soleil, Lorne et Cadman allèrent de l'autre côté du bâtiment. Stackhouse s'adossa au mur et rajusta ses lunettes noires et la visière de sa casquette, alors que Ronon restait stoïque, telle une statue.

§

Dans le souterrain, Simpson conduisait les quatre autres, en file indienne derrière elle – John, Rodney, Carson et Teyla –, vers le laboratoire médical. Après une centaine de marches, ils arrivèrent dans un couloir donnant de chaque côté sur plusieurs portes – trois à gauche et deux à droite.

Carson – C'est laquelle ?

Simps. – La base de données principale semble être celle de cette pièce.

Elle indiqua la troisième porte sur leur gauche.

Simps. – Il faut le gène ATA pour ouvrir.

Sheppard passa sa main sur le système d'ouverture et la porte glissa sur le côté. Ils entrèrent tous les cinq. La pièce n'était éclairée que par les trois consoles – deux disposées dans les coins opposés à la porte, et une en plein milieu. McKay se dirigea immédiatement vers la console centrale, l'alluma et y brancha son ordinateur portable. Carson vint voir par-dessus son épaule.

Carson – Vous avez quelque chose ?

Rodney – Je viens tout juste de me brancher, alors laissez-moi !

Carson laissa Rodney et retourna auprès des trois autres, toujours à l'entrée. Soudain, les lumières s'allumèrent.

John – Voilà qui est mieux !

Rodney – Oui. Carson, Docteur Simpson, venez par ici.

Ils rejoignirent Rodney auprès de la console, et à eux trois ils commencèrent à analyser les données.

John et Teyla, qui étaient adossés de chaque côté de la porte en se faisant face, discutaient tranquillement pour faire passer le temps, tout en surveillant le couloir et leurs trois protégés.

Après quelques minutes à chacune des trois consoles, Rodney abandonna Carson et Simpson pour aller visiter les quatre autres pièces. John l'accompagna tandis que Teyla restait auprès des deux autres.

Dans chaque pièce il y avait une console et Rodney les examina toutes avec attention. Il y avait également une chose reliée à la console, différente pour chaque pièce : un dispositif ressemblant à une bibliothèque des Anciens en plus grand, une armoire couvrant tout un mur dont les étagères étaient remplies d'échantillons, une machine avec une table et un tube qui ressemblait vaguement à un IRM, et un bureau avec vraisemblablement des appareils d'analyse divers et variés – que Rodney interdit à John de toucher !

Rodney préférait laissa ça à Carson, et comme il avait terminé son inspection, John et lui rejoignirent les autres dans la grande salle.

John – Alors, du nouveau ?

Carson – Oui ! Ces données ne parlent pas seulement de génétique, mais d'« évolution génétique » !

Rodney – Et je peux vous dire qu'il y a pas mal d'informations et de matériel médical dans les autres salles.

John – Vous avez bien dit « évolution génétique » ? Est-ce que ça ressemble à votre génothérapie ?

Rodney – Non. Le gène ATA est une caractéristique aléatoire, pas une évolution.

Carson – Exact. Là, il s'agirait plus de faire évoluer l'être humain vers un stade supérieur.

John – Comme quand on est passé du singe à l'homme ?

Carson – Oui, sauf que là, les Anciens voulaient faire passer l'« Homo Sapiens » au stade de l'« Homo Superior ».

Rodney – Vous avez découvert de quelle façon ?

Simps. – Non, il y a certains passages dont les termes médicaux sont assez complexes à traduire.

Carson – Qu'y a-t'il comme matériel dans les autres salles ?

John – Une bibliothèque des Anciens, des échantillons, une machine à IRM et des appareils d'analyse.

Carson – Il y a peut-être un moyen de savoir de quoi il retourne grâce à la bibliothèque…

Rodney – Non ! Trop dangereux !

Carson – Mais, Rodney…

Rodney – Les deux fois où le Général O'Neill a mis la tête là-dedans, il a fallu la technologie asgarde pour lui enlever ces connaissances avant que cela ne lui fasse littéralement exploser le cerveau, Carson ! Alors, j'interdis à quiconque ayant le gène ATA de s'approcher à moins de cinq mètres de ce truc ! Est-ce que c'est bien clair pour tous les concernés ?

Car.&J. – Très clair !…

Rodney – Bien ! Et pour les suicidaires, je rappelle que le Deadalus ne sera là que dans trois semaines !

John – On a compris, Rodney…

Simps. – Bon, alors, si vous alliez voir cette machine à IRM ?

Carson – Bonne idée ! Rodney, pas d'objection ?

Rodney – Non, aucune, mais une suggestion…

Carson – Oui ?…

Rodney – On ne sait pas à quoi ça sert et votre gène risque de l'activer, alors prudence !

Carson – Rodney, je ne suis pas un enfant !

John – Ne vous plaignez pas ! Moi, il m'a carrément interdit de m'en approcher à moins de deux mètres…

Teyla – Bon, si vous y alliez ?

Carson – Oui. Rodney, après vous.

Rodney – C'est par ici.

Les trois hommes se dirigèrent – " Enfin ! ", pensèrent les deux femmes – vers la pièce de la machine à IRM.

§§§

À Suivre…

§§§

NdlA :  
SVP, dites-moi si vous préférez comme ça ou avec les initiales, pour les dialogues, Merci.


	5. Chapitre V

Reviews : Merci !  
numb22z : La nuit c'est fait pour dormir ! lol  
Alpheratz9 : 'Un petit cadeau'... oui, si on veut... lol  
Idrill : Bah oui, il est autoritaire... Il faut bien, sinon les deux autres feraient tout sauter ! lol  
saschka : T'inquiète, il ne va pas y avoir de lemon ship ! (parce que faut pas pousser, non plus ! lol)  
neverland : J'adore écrire les disputes, c'est toujours marrant à faire ! lol

Note Paroles : La nouvelle présentation est adoptée à la majorité ! (Et puis, j'avais essayé de faire une présentation 'dialogue', mais je m'empêtrais, alors je me suis mise à mettre des initiales, et là j'écrivais plus vite, donc j'ai gardé la présentation 'théâtre'…)  
Note Ship/Slash : Alors, ça va être divisé en 3 parties : au début les Ships Sheyla, Mcweir et Beckman ; au milieu, du Slash ; à la fin, des Ships différents de ceux du début, et du Slash. Et puis, il n'y aura pas de lemon ship, parce que je suis incapable d'en écrire (ou alors vous en aurez peut-être un écrit par ma Beta).

§§§

**Chapitre V**

§§§

Carson – Vous trouvez vraiment que cet engin ressemble à une IRM, vous ?

John – Bah, un p'tit peu, ouais…

Rodney – Disons plutôt que c'est à ça que ça ressemble le plus !

Carson – Mouais…

Teyla et Simpson étaient restées dans la salle principale, tandis que les trois hommes étaient allés dans la « salle d'IRM » – comme l'avait surnommée Sheppard – pour examiner ledit engin.

Carson soupira en se dirigeant vers la console.

Carson – Bon, voyons voir ce que nous pouvons apprendre…

Rodney le rejoignit et lui lut ce qu'il parvenait à traduire, tandis que John tournait autour de la machine, la regardant sous tous les angles, tout en prenant bien soin de ne pas y toucher.

Rodney – Rha ! Ça ne sert à rien, il y a trop de termes médicaux, je n'arrive pas à traduire correctement les informations.

Carson – Ce n'est donc pas en lisant ça que nous arriverons à savoir comment les Anciens comptaient s'y prendre…

Rodney – Non, mais peut-être qu'en cherchant directement comment _ça_, ça fonctionne…

Rodney débrancha son ordinateur de la console, débrancha l'un des deux câbles qui reliaient la machine à la console et brancha son ordinateur sur la machine. Il s'assit ensuite en tailleur par terre, posa son ordinateur sur ses jambes et commença à taper rapidement sur son clavier. Il ne lui fallut que quelques secondes pour mettre en marche l'appareil, dont la table et le tube s'illuminèrent d'une lueur bleutée.

Rodney – Haha ! Et maintenant, voyons voir ce que tu as dans le ventre…

John et Carson se penchèrent par-dessus son épaule pour tenter de voir ce qu'il faisait, mais comme ils n'y comprirent rien, ils échangèrent un regard blasé et se redressèrent, décidant d'attendre patiemment du côté de la console que Rodney daigne leur fournir une explication.

Ils discutaient tranquillement depuis plusieurs minutes déjà lorsque Rodney les fit sursauter.

Rodney – J'ai réussi, ça fonctionne !

Et, effectivement, John et Carson purent s'apercevoir que la machine bougeait : la table entra dans le tube, qui se mit à tourner. Rodney se releva sur ses pieds et observa alternativement la machine et son écran. Les deux autres s'approchèrent de lui, l'air enjoué.

Carson – Alors, Rodney, à quoi sert cet appareil ?

Rodney – Oh, merde…

John – Rodney, je déteste quand vous dites ça !

À présent, John et Carson étaient inquiets. Mais Rodney les ignora et, posant l'ordinateur sur la console, se mit à taper encore plus frénétiquement sur son clavier.

Car.&J. – Rodney ?

Rodney – Je crois que vous devriez sortir…

Carson – D'accord !

John – Pas sans vous, McKay !

Carson, qui avait déjà fait volte-face en direction de la porte, s'arrêta net en soupirant.

Rodney, quant à lui, releva soudain la tête de son ordinateur pour regarder la machine. La lumière bleutée s'intensifiait – trop, à son goût ! Il jeta un nouveau coup d'œil à son écran, à la machine, à la porte et de nouveau à son écran.

Rodney – Et merde !

Il débrancha d'un coup sec la prise qui reliait la machine et l'ordinateur et le prit sous son bras.

Rodney – On décampe !

Tous les trois sortirent en courant dans le couloir, appelèrent les filles en passant devant la porte de la grande salle, qui les suivirent sans poser de question, et tous les cinq s'engagèrent dans l'escalier… mais trop tard ! Une vague d'énergie bleue se propagea dans le laboratoire comme une onde de choc, faisant trembler les murs et les envoyant tous à terre, assommés.

§

Dehors, les quatre autres Atlantes sentirent une secousse. Les deux qui se reposaient – Ronon et Stackhouse – rejoignirent en courant les deux qui montaient la garde – Lorne et Cadman –, et ils s'entre-regardèrent. Ronon fut le plus prompt à réagir.

Ronon – Ça venait d'en bas, allons-y !

Lorne – Lieutenant, restez ici.

Sur ces mots, les trois hommes s'engagèrent dans l'escalier. Ils trouvèrent les cinq autres étendus sur les marches, toujours inconscients. Voyant, à la lueur des torches, qu'ils n'avaient pas de blessure apparente, ils les transportèrent à l'extérieur, puis Lorne tenta ensuite de les réanimer avec des sels. Teyla et Simpson revinrent à elles, mais par contre, Beckett, McKay et Sheppard ne semblaient pas vouloir se réveiller.

Lorne – Ronon, retournez à la Porte et contactez Atlantis. Dites au Docteur Weir d'envoyer une équipe médicale d'urgence pour eux trois.

Ronon partit immédiatement en direction de la Porte. Lorne observa ensuite la scène devant lui : Laura s'occupait de Teyla et de Simpson, qui avaient trop de vertiges pour se lever, tandis que Stackhouse installait confortablement Beckett, McKay et Sheppard. Il soupira.

Lorne – Doriane, Teyla, est-ce que vous savez ce qu'il s'est passé ?

Simps. – Et bien, heu…

Teyla – Le Docteur Simpson et moi étions dans la grande salle, quand ils sont arrivés tous les trois, en nous disant qu'il fallait sortir au plus vite. Nous avions atteint l'escalier lorsqu'une onde de lumière bleutée nous a tous assommés.

Lorne – Et rien d'autre ?

T.&Si. – Non.

Lorne soupira une nouvelle fois.

Lorne – Bon, on a plus qu'à attendre les secours, alors…

§§§

À Suivre…


	6. Chapitre VI

Reviews : Merci à toutes !  
numb22z : Nop, pas encore dans ce chap…  
Idrill : C'est bien le gène qui leur fait avoir ces pouvoirs, oui.  
Vive les Unas : Mdr ! Non, ça va pas être du genre joli-mignon…  
charlie : Ça va être moins humoristique et plus tortureux, maintenant…  
saschka : Merci de re-reviewver ici !

Note Ship/Slash : Alors, déjà, je vous rassure, ça ne sera pas un bordel monstre, mais comme je me suis faite harceler, il fallait que je mette rapidement ça au point (et si je les case tous les trois, c'est pour mieux les faire souffrir par la suite) ! Ensuite, et bien, suite aux plaintes de certains membres de la FFFDH (que je ne citerais pas mais qui se reconnaitront lol), ça ne sera pas du McWeir mais du McHeightmeyer, ce qui fait que j'ai dû modifier mes chapitres 6 et 7 et que je dois ré-écrire la moitié de mon chapitre 8…  
Sur ce, je vous laisse à votre lecture !

§§§

**Chapitre VI**

§§§

Ronon arriva à la Porte des Étoiles en seulement un quart d'heure.  
Il composa l'adresse d'Atlantis et tapa son code sur son GDO. Le Docteur Weir le contacta rapidement par radio.

Weir _¤_ Ronon, que se passe-t-il ?  
Ronon **¤** Beckett, McKay, Sheppard, Teyla et Simpson ont été exposés à une machine et se sont évanouis. On a réussi à réveiller Teyla et Simpson, mais pas les trois autres. Il nous faut une équipe médicale d'urgence.  
Weir _¤_ Est-ce qu'ils sont blessés ?  
Ronon **¤** Non, juste inconscients.  
Weir _¤_ Compris, Ronon. On vous envoie de l'aide.  
Ronon **¤** D'accord.

Le vortex de la Porte se ferma et se rouvrit quelques minutes plus tard.

Weir _¤_ Ronon ?  
Ronon **¤** Oui, Docteur Weir ?  
Weir _¤_ L'équipe médicale que vous avez demandée arrive.  
Ronon **¤** Très bien.

Quelques secondes plus tard, une équipe de cinq brancards et dix brancardiers faisait son apparition, menée par le Docteur Beatrice Cole, qui sourit à Ronon en arrivant.

Cole – Ronon, vous nous guidez ?

Ronon lui prit son matériel médical des mains avant de lui indiquer le chemin du menton.

Ronon – Bien sûr, c'est par ici.

§

Il faisait nuit lorsqu'ils arrivèrent – ils avaient mis une demi-heure en pressant le pas.  
Simpson était assise à côté des trois inconscients, près de l'entrée du laboratoire, tandis que Teyla, Lorne, Cadman et Stackhouse surveillaient les alentours. C'est Teyla qui vit arriver l'équipe médicale la première.

Teyla – Ronon, Docteur Cole. Le Docteur Simpson est avec eux.  
Cole – Leur état ?  
Simps. – Ils sont toujours inconscients. Et ils ont apparemment une respiration et un pouls normaux.

Le Docteur Simpson et Ronon éclairèrent le Docteur Cole pendant qu'elle examinait ses trois patients. Une fois fini, elle interpella le chef des brancardiers.

Simps. – Bon, ça va, ils sont transportables. Brandon ? Préparez-les au transport.  
Bran. – Oui, Docteur.

Le jeune homme et son équipe s'occupèrent des trois hommes inconscients tandis que le Docteur Cole se relevait et se tournait vers les membres restants des deux équipes d'exploration.

Cole – On va les transporter sur les brancards jusqu'à Atlantis. Mais d'abord, Teyla, Docteur Simpson, j'aimerais vous examiner.  
T.&Si. – D'accord.  
Cole – Ronon, vous voulez bien m'éclairer ?  
Ronon – Oui.

Teyla et Simpson s'assirent par terre et le Docteur Cole s'accroupit pour les examiner.

Cole – Vous n'avez apparemment rien, aucune blessure ni aucun symptôme, mais je préfère être prudente. Vous allez donc profiter de nos deux brancards restants pour faire le chemin jusqu'à Atlantis.  
Simps. – Comme vous voudrez, Docteur.

Teyla ne paraissait pas enchantée de ne pas pouvoir aider à la protection de ses trois amis.

Teyla – Je préfèrerais aider les autres à…  
Cole – Non, Teyla, pas de discussion. Ordre du médecin !

L'Athosienne jeta un coup d'œil vers Sheppard avant de se résigner en soupirant.

Teyla – Bien, Docteur.

Elle s'installa sur le brancard, et tous purent se mettre en route : les cinq brancards en file indienne, Ronon et Cole devant, Stackhouse et Cadman de chaque côté – Laura restant assez près de Beckett –, et Lorne derrière.

§

Trois quarts d'heure plus tard, le convoi était devant la Porte des Étoiles de P5X-610. Ronon composa l'adresse et envoya son code. Elizabeth ne fut pas longue à répondre.

Weir _¤_ Le bouclier est baissé, vous pouvez passer.

Le Docteur Cole et les brancardiers passèrent les premiers, puis Ronon, Lorne, Cadman et Stackhouse les suivirent.  
Elizabeth quitta le Docteur Kate Heightmeyer, qui fixait le brancard de McKay, et descendit l'escalier vers eux, pour s'adresser au Docteur Cole.

Weir – Docteur Cole, vous pouvez les emmener de suite à l'infirmerie.  
Cole – Bien, Madame.

Elizabeth regarda le convoi s'éloigner, puis se tourna vers les autres.

Weir – Ronon, Major, Lieutenant et Sergent, débriefing immédiat.

Tous les quatre la suivirent en salle de réunion.

§§§

À Suivre…


	7. Chapitre VII

Note : Désolée pour cette attente, mais j'ai eu quelques problèmes de migraines, la semaine dernière, ce qui fait que j'ai dû réduire ma consommation d'ordinateur… Mais je vous rassure, ça va un peu mieux, maintenant, grâce à la fabuleuse chimie moderne !  
Vive la médecine, et bonne lecture !

Reviews : Merci !  
Idrill : Va te plaindre à la FDH, na ! Et on dit pas de mal de Roro, sinon…  
Alpheratz9 : Voilà l'état de santé de nos trois amis !  
Charlie : Ship puis Slash et humour puis torture… Ça devrait en contenter un certain nombre ! lol  
Vive les Unas : De toutes façons, Kate va s'en prendre plein la tronche, alors, les McWeir vont avoir leur revanche… Gniark !

§§§

**Chapitre VII**

§§§

Une fois le débriefing terminé, ils allèrent tous les cinq à l'infirmerie s'enquérir de la santé de leurs amis.

Lorsqu'ils entrèrent, ils remarquèrent immédiatement la présence de Kate, qui discutait avec une infirmière à la mine sombre.

Elizabeth, ne voyant pas le Docteur Cole, entra dans le bureau de Beckett.

Weir – Docteur Cole ?

Le médecin, qui tapait sur l'ordinateur, releva la tête en entendant son nom.

Cole – Oh, Docteur Weir… J'étais justement en train de vous faire mon rapport par écrit.

Weir – Les membres restants de SG-A1 et 2 sont là aussi.

Le Docteur Cole hocha la tête et se leva. Elizabeth la précéda et rejoignit les autres, qui s'étaient regroupés au pied des cinq lits, sauf Kate qui était assise auprès de Rodney et avait sa main dans la sienne.

Cole – Teyla et le Docteur Simpson vont bien. Elles avaient juste besoin de repos, je les ai donc mises sous sédatifs.

Elle soupira et se racla la gorge avant de continuer :

Cole – Par contre, pour le Colonel Sheppard et les Docteurs McKay et Beckett… Nous les avons mis sous monitoring et nous leur avons fait passer des examens complets. Toutes leurs fonctions vitales sont stables, mais leur EEG est plat et ils ne répondent à aucun stimuli…

Laura – Ce qui signifie ?

Cole – Ils sont dans un coma de stade 3. ¹

Kate – C'est-à-dire un coma profond.

Kate avait dit cela d'une voix sourde et étranglée, et un silence pesant s'ensuivit. Laura fut la première à réagir : elle prit une chaise et s'installa à côté de Carson, puis elle lui prit la main.

Voyant cela, Elizabeth – dont la migraine était revenue en force suite aux derniers évènements – sentit venir un vertige. Lorne fut obligé de l'aider pour qu'elle ne tombe pas et Cole réagit instantanément.

Lorne – Docteur Weir ?

Cole – Allongez-la sur ce lit.

Weir – Non, ça va…

Cole – Pas d'objection !

Lorne aida Elizabeth à s'allonger et Cole appelle des infirmiers pour s'occuper du bilan post-mission de Lorne, Ronon et Stackhouse, qui, encore un peu secoués, allèrent sans discuter de l'autre côté de l'infirmerie.

Laura – Je peux rester, Docteur ?

Cole – Oui, bien sûr, Laura, et vous aussi, Kate. Docteur Weir, restez tranquille !

Elizabeth était en train de se lever et Cole s'était précipitée sur elle pour l'obliger à se rallonger.

Weir – Je vais bien Docteur.

Cole – Laissez-moi vous examiner !

Les deux femmes s'affrontèrent du regard. Elizabeth fut prise d'un nouveau vertige et se résigna.

Weir – D'accord, Docteur. Mais je suis sûre que ce n'est rien, j'ai seulement mal à la tête depuis ce matin, c'est tout.

Après examen, le Docteur Cole déclara que le Docteur Weir avait seulement besoin de repos et la mit sous sédatif léger pour l'aider à dormir. Cole jeta ensuite un coup d'œil à Kate et Laura, mais jugea qu'il valait mieux les laisser tranquilles. Elle les laissa donc là et retourna dans le bureau de Beckett pour terminer son rapport.

§

Pendant ce temps-là, Ronon, Lorne et Stackhouse avaient eu droit à l'examen post-mission et avaient été relâchés, avec le conseil d'aller se reposer. Mais Stackhouse fut le seul à se diriger droit vers ses quartiers, content que cette maudite journée se termine enfin. Ronon préféra aller passer sa colère et sa frustration sur les pauvres sacs de frappe de la salle d'entrainement, et Lorne pensa judicieux d'aller informer Zelenka, le second de McKay, des derniers évènements – il avait comme l'impression que le Docteur Cole, l'ingénieur Tchèque et lui-même allaient devoir remplacer les trois chefs de sections pendant quelques temps.

Il trouva Radeck seul dans son laboratoire et lui raconta tout ce qu'il s'était passé depuis le matin.

À la fin du récit, Radeck avait le visage décomposé. Comprenant parfaitement ce que cela impliquait, il conclut d'une voix morne :

Zelenka – Je crois que nous devrions aller dormir, nous risquons d'avoir une dure journée, demain.

Lorne – Oui, vous avez raison. À demain, Docteur Zelenka.

Zelenka – À demain, Major.

Ils allèrent chacun à leurs quartiers, mais passèrent une nuit difficile, tout comme le Docteur Cole, dans le bureau de Carson, et Ronon, dans la salle d'entraînement.

§§§

À Suivre…

§§§

NdlA :  
¹ http(:)fr(.)wikipedia(.)org(/)wiki(/)Coma

NdlB : … Ou Urgences  
NdlA (bis) : 'NdlB' signifiant 'Note de la Beta' (pour ceux qui suivent pas) XD  
NdlB (bis) : Moi aussi j'ai le droit de laisser des notes na !  
NdlA (ter) : Elle est bavarde, hein ? mdr


	8. Chapitre VIII

Reviews : Merci !  
Alpheratz9 : Les ressusciter ? Je ne les ai pas (encore ?) tués… lol  
Choupinette : Merci.  
charlie : Ils sont dans le coma pour une bonne raison ! (Expliquée dans le Chap 10…) lol  
saschka : Oh, ils vont avoir tout loisir de faire mumuse avec leurs pouvoirs… (plus tard !) lol

§§§

**Chapitre VIII**

§§§

Le lendemain matin, Elizabeth convoqua de bonne heure Evan Lorne et Radeck Zelenka en salle de réunion. En effet, le Docteur Cole et elle avaient discuté à son réveil, et Elizabeth pensait qu'il valait mieux mettre les choses au point le plus vite possible.

Lorne et Radeck rejoignirent donc rapidement Elizabeth et Cole.

Weir – Messieurs, voici la situation : Le Colonel Sheppard et les Docteurs McKay et Beckett étant dans un coma profond, le Docteur Cole estime qu'ils peuvent se réveiller tout aussi bien dans quelques jours que dans plusieurs mois, voire des années.

Weir " … S'ils se réveillent un jour.

Weir – J'ai donc décidé, pour le bien de la Cité et pour son bon fonctionnement, de vous nommer tous les trois comme successeurs à leurs postes.

Seul le silence accueillit cette annonce. Elizabeth regarda chacune des trois personnes et leur demanda :

Weir – Est-ce que vous acceptez ?

Ils hochèrent tous les trois la tête, l'air à la fois grave et triste.

Weir – Bien, je vais donc faire une annonce publique.

Elle se leva et alla jusqu'à la console de communication de la salle de contrôle, tandis que les trois autres la suivirent et se postèrent derrière elle.

Weir – Ouvrez une communication avec toute la Cité.

tech. – Oui, Madame. C'est fait.

Weir **¤** Ici le Docteur Elizabeth Weir. Je vous demande une minute d'attention.

Elle inspira à fond pour se donner du courage et poursuivit :

Weir **¤** Hier, le Lieutenant-Colonel John Sheppard, le Docteur Rodney McKay et le Docteur Carson Beckett ont été blessés lors d'une mission d'exploration. Ils sont actuellement tous les trois dans le coma… un coma profond dont les médecins ne savent pas quand ils se réveilleront. J'ai donc décidé de nommer des remplaçants temporaires à leurs postes. Le responsable militaire sera le Major Evan Lorne, le responsable scientifique sera le Docteur Radeck Zelenka et le responsable médical sera le Docteur Beatrice Cole.

Elle laissa passer quelques petites secondes de silence avant de conclure :

Weir **¤** Je vous remercie de votre compréhension et de votre attention. Weir, terminé.

Elle fit un signe de tête au technicien, qui coupa la communication. Elle se tourna ensuite vers les trois autres.

Weir – Je suppose que vous allez avoir pas mal de travail, alors je vous libère.

Sur ce, Elizabeth retourna à son bureau.

Lorne, Zelenka et Cole allèrent dans les bureaux de Sheppard, McKay et Beckett, pour se préparer à prendre leurs nouvelles fonctions.

§

À l'infirmerie, Teyla, Laura et Kate étaient au chevet de John, Carson et Rodney. Le matin, elles avaient entendues la discussion entre Elizabeth et le Docteur Cole. Elles avaient alors toutes trois décidé, étant donné l'état de leurs compagnons, de mettre de côté la discrétion, qui était normalement imposée par l'aspect micro-sociétaire de la Cité. Depuis, seul le bruit des machines surveillant les constantes des trois hommes troublait le lourd silence de l'infirmerie.

C'est l'annonce d'Elizabeth qui brisa le silence. Les trois jeunes femmes s'entre-regardèrent, l'inquiétude se lisant clairement dans leurs regards. Kate décida ensuite de prendre la parole, d'une voix hésitante, très différente du ton assuré avec lequel elle parlait habituellement.

Kate – Dites, heu… Depuis combien de temps êtes-vous en couple, avec Sheppard et Beckett ?

Une banalité, mais qui leur enlèverait peut-être une infime partie du poids qu'elles sentaient sur elles, et qui surtout empêcherait le silence pesant de revenir. Teyla et Laura comprirent bien où Kate voulait en venir, et c'est pour cela qu'elles répondirent.

Laura – Depuis cette histoire avec le Wraith Michael. On s'était déjà déclarés l'un à l'autre avant, mais je n'étais pas encore affectée à Atlantis, alors on a préféré attendre. Mais cette histoire l'a vraiment bouleversé, il se sentait coupable. Il avait besoin de moi et je ne me suis pas faite prier pour répondre présente. ¹

Teyla – Depuis qu'Elizabeth et lui ont été possédés par Phoebus et Thalan. J'ai failli devoir le tuer pour sauver les habitants d'Atlantis, alors, dès sa sortie de l'infirmerie, je suis allée le voir dans ses quartiers, et on a passé notre première nuit ensemble. ¹

Kate – Moi, c'est depuis qu'il s'est retrouvé enfermé dans ce Jumper tombé dans l'océan. Il est venu me voir souvent par la suite, d'abord pour une thérapie, parce que sa claustrophobie avait empiré, puis par la suite, c'est devenu des visites amicales, et de fil en aiguille, on s'est retrouvé ensemble. ¹

Elles se sourirent toutes les trois. Le silence reprit sa place, mais il était un peu moins pesant qu'avant pour les trois jeunes femmes.

§§§

À Suivre…

§§§

NdlA :  
¹ Épisodes '2x18 Michael / Traitement de choc', '2x16 The Long Goodbye / Possédés' et '2x14 Grace Under Pressure / L'ivresse des profondeurs'.  
- Prochain chapitre : triple POV de nos trois comateux… (Hé oui, ce n'est pas parce qu'ils sont dans le coltard qu'il ne leur arrive plus rien !)


	9. Chapitre IX

Reviews : Merci !  
Lt Laura Cadman : Bah justement, une psy, c'est ce qu'il y a de mieux pour supporter Roro… elle peut le psychanalyser en permanence pour pas s'énerver ! (Non, je n'ai rien de perso contre les psys ! lol)  
Choupinette, Alpheratz9, Charlie : Ne vous inquiétez pas, ils vont sortir du coma… dans quelques chapitres ! Je compte les faire un peu souffrir dans leur petit monde, avant…  
saschka : Ca va mieux te plaire quand ça aura viré slash ! Et c'est vrai que Kate n'est pas terrible en rouquine… (Et Teyla et Weir ne sont pas assez développées par les scénaristes, je pense que c'est pour ça qu'on a du mal avec elles…)  
Vive les Unas : Si je te dis que les trois filles vont s'en prendre plein la tête dès que nos trois comateux vont se réveiller, j'évite la grosse bosse qui m'empêcherait sûrement d'écrire la suite de cette fic' pour cause de neurones plus déficients que d'habitude ? mdr  
Idrill : J'ai envie d'être sadique avec mes persos ! Gniark ! (Et Kavanaugh, on ne le voit plus dans la saison 3… du moins, je ne l'ai aperçu dans aucun épisode…)

Note : Je vais commencer à appeler le Major Lorne 'Evan' à partir de ce chapitre-ci, car le prénom du personnage a été révélé au moment où je l'écrivais.

§§§

**Chapitre IX**

§§§

_Début P.O.V. Beckett_

Où je suis, là ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Y'a quelqu'un ? Bon, voyons voir autour de moi… Mais ! Je connais, ici ! C'est… C'était… Chez moi ! Chez mes parents ! Quand mon père était encore vivant, et qu'on habitait tous là, avec maman et mes six frères et sœurs… Je me souviens, quand mon père nous a quittés, maman n'a pas réussi à garder la maison, ça coûtait trop cher… On a dû déménager dans une maison plus petite, et elle a pu alors s'occuper de nous. Mais… Comment est-ce que j'ai pu me retrouver ici ? C'est étrange… Bon, ici, c'était la chambre d'enfants… D'ailleurs, il y a encore nos vieilles déco's de gamins ! Bon… Je vais voir si les autres pièces n'ont pas changé ! La chambre de mes parents est comme quand ils étaient là tous les deux… La salle de bain n'a pas changé, la cuisine non plus… Le salon et la salle à manger non plus… Et si j'allais voir dehors ? Tiens, on dirait qu'il fait un beau soleil… Oh… Quoi ? Mais, mais… _Bloody Hell_ ! Qu'est-ce que c'est… que ça ? Y'a rien, y'a plus rien ! Tout a disparu ! Au secours, est-ce que quelqu'un m'entend ? Non, pitié… Ne me dites pas que… je suis seul ? Je ne veux pas être tout seul ! Au secours !

_Fin P.O.V. Beckett_

§

_Début P.O.V. Sheppard_

Hu ? Tiens, c'est bizarre… On n'était pas en mission ? Je devrais au moins être à l'infirmerie… Ce plafond me dit quelque chose… Ça ressemble pas aux plafonds d'Atlantis, ni à l'infirmerie ni dans mes quartiers ou ceux de Teyla… Bon, allez, debout ! Tiens, mais… C'est ma chambre ! Ma chambre d'enfant ! Qu'est-ce que je fous là, moi ? Pis comment je suis arrivé ici, d'abord ? Heu… Okay, chaque chose en son temps… Voyons voir s'il y a quelqu'un d'autre ici… Apparemment non… J'ai pourtant bien fait tout le tour de la maison… Dehors, peut-être… Oui, c'est ça, allons voir dehors, il y aura peut-être quelqu'un, ou quelque chose, qui pourra me renseigner sur ce qu'il se passe ici… Houlà ! Ah, d'accord… Ça, c'est vraiment très bizarre… Bon, heu… Ne pas paniquer, ça ne servirait strictement à rien… C'est quoi cette lumière blanche ? Y'a quelqu'un ? Y'a personne ! Ça résonne drôlement, par ici… Bon, ce n'est pas que je deviens nerveux, mais presque… J'aime pas être tout seul, encore moins quand je ne sais pas où je suis, ni où sont mes équipiers…

_Fin P.O.V. Sheppard_

§

_Début P.O.V. McKay_

Hu ? Tiens, mais… C'est le plafond de notre ancienne chambre, ça… Houlà, qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ? Notre ancienne chambre, à Jeanie et moi ? C'est sûrement un rêve… Oui, c'est forcément ça… Ça ne peut être que ça… un rêve ! Parce que… je ne peux pas me retrouver d'un coup dans notre ancienne chambre d'enfant, c'est impossible ! Bon, attendez… Faisons d'abord le tour du propriétaire, pour voir si je suis vraiment chez mes parents… Hm ! Ça m'en a tout l'air ! Et apparemment, c'était quand je faisais encore du piano, puisque ma mère l'a vendu juste après mon dernier cours… Bon, que je me souvienne… J'étais en mission, avec Carson, Sheppard, et les autres… Mais impossible de me souvenir d'autre chose ! À première vue, ils ne sont pas là… Qu'est-ce que je fais ? Je vais voir dehors ? Oui, c'est ça, je vais jeter un coup d'œil… Oh, merde ! Qu'est-ce que c'est encore que ce bordel ? Et pourquoi il faut que ça m'arrive à moi, hein ? Voyons voir… C'est blanc, c'est lumineux, c'est caoutchouteux… On dirait du marshmallow ! C'est vraiment très étrange…

_Fin P.O.V. McKay_

§§§

À Suivre…

§§§

NdlA :  
Oui, j'ai été traumatisée par le film 'Nothing' ! mdr


	10. Chapitre X

Reviews : Merci !  
saschka : 1° En fait, j'ai rien contre les psys tant qu'ils n'exercent pas leur métier sur moi… lol Pis je ne savais pas, pour Freud… 3° Yep, beaucoup !  
Vive les Unas : Oui, c'était du tofu, pas du marshmallow… honte sur moi ! mdr  
Idrill : Bah ouais, Carson le pleurnichard, John le stressé et Rodney le gourmand ! lol  
Saschka, Vive les Unas, Idrill, charlie : Pourquoi la maison de leur enfance et du néant tout autour ? Vous aurez la réponse plus tard, mes chères… Gniark !

Note1 : Je préfère vous prévenir : quand j'ai eu fini d'écrire ce chapitre, et que je l'ai relu, bah je n'ai pas aimé…  
Note2 : J'ai modifié le début, qui est un peu mieux comme ça que le premier jet, mais j'aime toujours pas ce chap… Mais j'en ai besoin pour la suite, donc je laisse ! Bonne lecture quand même lol

§§§

**Chapitre X**

§§§

Le Docteur Cole, une pochette cartonnée contenant six feuilles de résultats dans la main, se dirigeait d'un pas décidé vers le bureau du Docteur Weir.

Cette dernière était seule, la tête plongée dans son ordinateur, se préparant à la première réunion qui aurait lieu avec les trois nouveaux chefs de sections plus tard dans l'après-midi. Le Docteur Cole entra et s'avança jusque devant le bureau, faisant sursauter Elizabeth à son entrée.

Cole – Docteur Weir ? J'ai une bonne et une mauvaise nouvelle...

Weir – Je vous écoute…

Le Docteur Cole s'assit en face d'Elizabeth et lui tendit trois feuilles.

Cole – La mauvaise, c'est que la séquence du gène A.T.A. est en train de muter.

Elizabeth releva vivement la tête pour fixer Béatrice.

Weir – Une… mutation génétique !

Cole – Oui. L'appareil a, par je-ne-sais quel moyen, déclenché une mutation génétique du gène ATA. Voilà pourquoi Teyla et le Docteur Simpson n'ont pas été touchées. Et cela ne progresse pas à la même vitesse : c'est assez rapide chez le Colonel Sheppard et plutôt lent chez le Docteur McKay.

Weir – Où cela va-t-il les mener ?

Cole – J'avoue que je n'en sais rien… Il faudrait analyser cet appareil et sa base de données pour en savoir plus.

Elizabeth se cala au fond de son siège pour se donner une contenance. Elle repensa alors à la première phrase du Docteur Cole.

Weir – Et l'autre nouvelle ?

Béatrice lui tendit les trois autres feuilles.

Cole – La bonne ? C'est que les fonctions cérébrales ont repris, et ils répondent aux stimulii. Ils sont donc maintenant dans un coma de stade 2.

Elizabeth ne put réprimer un soupir de soulagement. Elle réfléchit ensuite quelques secondes en silence.

Weir – Je vais envoyer des gens non-porteurs du gène sur la planète pour étudier cet appareil et ses données. Vous êtes bien sûre qu'ils ne risqueront rien ?

Cole – Absolument sûre : les tests de Teyla et du Docteur Simpson sont totalement négatifs.

Weir – Bien. Je vais convoquer le Major Lorne et le Docteur Zelenka. Vous allez leur expliquer la situation.

Cole – Bien, Madame.

Elizabeth appella par radio Radeck et Evan, qui rejoignirent les deux femmes dans le bureau de Weir. Cole réitéra son explication pour les deux hommes.

Weir – Je veux qu'à vous trois, vous formiez une équipe composée de personnes ne portant pas le gène, pour retourner sur cette planète et analyser l'appareil et sa base de données. Vous pouvez disposer.

§

Les trois nouveaux chefs de sections se retrouvèrent en salle de réunion avec leurs ordinateurs.

Evan Lorne n'était pas ravi de ne pas pouvoir accompagner ses hommes, et décida donc de confier le commandement militaire de la mission à Laura Cadman, et qu'elle aurait sous ses ordres trois sergents et six soldats. Radeck Zelenka décida de prendre dans son équipe le Docteur Simpson, puisqu'elle avait déjà travaillé sur la base de données, ainsi qu'une huitaine de scientifiques, ayant tous des spécialités différentes. Le Docteur Cole décida d'emmener avec elle un médecin, deux infirmiers, deux aides-soignants et quatre brancardiers.

Après concertation, Teyla et Ronon furent ajoutés à l'équipe. Lorne, Zelenka et Cole appelèrent ensuite toutes les personnes choisies, pour les briefer.

§

Ils allèrent ensuite tous se préparer, sauf Lorne, Cole, Teyla et Laura, qui passèrent d'abord à l'infirmerie, où ils trouvèrent Elizabeth en compagnie de Kate.

Béatrice se rendit compte qu'il était temps de rassurer tout le monde.

Cole – Ne vous inquiétez pas. Je ne sais pas ce que cette mutation va donner, mais je suis certaine qu'ils ne vont pas en mourir.

Les cinq autres la regardèrent, et sourirent devant son air confiant… confiance qu'elle ne ressentait qu'à moitié !

Cole " Il faut vraiment qu'on en sache plus, pour que je puisse les aider à s'en sortir.

Lorne et Cole partirent les premiers, rapidement suivis par Teyla et Laura, puis Elizabeth laissa Kate seule pour assister au départ de l'équipe.

§

Ils étaient tous en salle d'embarquement. Weir demanda au Sergent Chuck de composer l'adresse, le vortex se forma, Elizabeth souhaita bonne chance à l'équipe, ils passèrent la Porte, et le vortex se désactiva.

Elizabeth resta quelques secondes devant la Porte, puis se tourna vers le Sergent Chuck :

Weir – Si on a besoin de moi, je serai à l'infirmerie.

Chuck – Bien, Madame.

Elle quitta rapidement la salle de contrôle pour retrouver sa place auprès de Kate.

§§§

À Suivre…

§§§

NdlB : Elle est nulle en génétique !!! Et oui, je suis bavarde  
NdlA : Mais-heu ! J'ai une formation d'informaticienne, moi… lol


	11. Chapitre XI

Note : On est encore en Janvier, alors : Bonne Année 2007 à tous et à toutes !!

Reviews : Merci !  
Idrill, Charlie, Alpheratz9, zaika, Vive les Unas, saschka, bayas, Mac DyE : Pardon pour cette attente et merci de votre patience.

Note persos : J'ai vu '3x17 Sunday' aujourd'hui, et je préfère le Dr Cole au Dr Biro, donc je change juste ça…

§§§

**Chapitre XI **

§§§

_6 jours plus tard… _

_Début P.O.V. Sheppard _

Je ne sais pas depuis combien de temps je suis là, ni même où se trouve ca « là » d'ailleurs, mais une chose est sûre : j'y suis tout seul !

J'ai exploré un peu les environs, mais en restant à portée de vue de ma maison… Rien, il n'y a absolument rien d'autre que ce « néant blanc » !

Bizarre… J'avais toujours imaginé le néant comme quelque chose de noir et froid, mais là, bien forcé de dire que c'est du néant, et que c'est blanc, et chaud… Enfin, pas trop chaud, juste… à bonne température !

Ouais, bon… C'est pas ça le plus important ! Le plus important, c'est que je me suis rendu compte que, ici, dans cette maison entourée de rien, je suis télékinésique ! Seule chose sympa ici !

Quoique, je ne ressens ni fatigue, ni faim, ni soif, ni douleur… Sympa aussi, ça… Enfin, ça pourrait l'être, si ça ne me faisait pas me demander si je suis toujours vivant !

Enfin bref, j'ai d'abord fait ça inconsciemment – je voulais lire et le livre est arrivé tout seul dans ma main – et depuis, je m'amuse à faire bouger des objets…

Et maintenant, j'ai décidé d'essayer d'aller plus loin que la danse des tasses et assiettes ! Je vais utiliser mon pouvoir sur moi-même, pour voler !

Je suis dehors, devant la porte d'entrée de ma maison. Bon, je me concentre… Allez, John, vas-y, tu peux y arriver…

Ça y est ! Mes pieds ne touchent plus le sol ! Yep, ça, c'est vraiment sympa ! Mais… Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Pourquoi tout devient flou ? Aïe ! Mince, j'ai perdu ma concentration… Hu ?

_Fin P.O.V. Sheppard_

Au bout de cette semaine de travail intensif, l'équipe de Zelenka, Cole et Cadman n'avait que très peu avancé… En tous cas, pas assez pour que le Docteur Cole puisse faire quelque chose pour aider Sheppard, McKay et Beckett à sortir du coma ! Pourtant, aucun membre de l'équipe de trente-deux personnes n'avait à aucun moment ménagé ses efforts.

Le Docteur Cole, Laura Cadman et Teyla avaient décidé de revenir pour veiller sur leurs amis. Elles et Kate Heightmeyer étaient toutes quatre au chevet des trois comateux, attendant le rapport journalier venant de P5X-610 dont Ronon se chargeait.

Soudain, Teyla, qui avait une main dans celle de Sheppard et l'autre dans ses cheveux, poussa un cri d'effroi en se relevant brusquement, faisant tomber sa chaise. Les trois autres relevèrent la tête vers elle et leurs yeux s'écarquillèrent en apercevant ce qui avait provoqué cette réaction : John Sheppard était en lévitation à quelques centimètres au-dessus de son lit !

Laura fut la première à reprendre ses esprits et se précipita vers Sheppard. Elle remarqua alors que ses yeux étaient ouverts.

Laura – Mon Colonel ?

Sheppard tourna la tête vers elle, cligna une fois des yeux et retomba sur le lit. Il papillonna des yeux en tournant la tête d'un côté sur l'autre, et fixa finalement son regard sur Teyla.

John – Hu ?

Teyla lui reprit la main et lui adressa un sourire.

Teyla – John…

Le Docteur Cole s'occupa de vérifier ses fonctions vitales et appela des infirmiers pour préparer des examens, tandis que Kate s'approchait pour parler à John.

Kate – Colonel ? Pouvez-vous me dire quel est votre nom, en quelle année nous sommes et où nous nous trouvons ?

John – John Sheppard, heu… 2006, Atlantis.

Kate – C'est bien ça.

John – Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

Kate – Quelle est la dernière chose dont vous vous souvenez ?

John – Heu… C'est assez vague…

Kate – Dites-nous simplement les détails dont vous pouvez vous rappeler.

Sheppard fronça les sourcils et ferma les yeux pour mieux se remémorer les évènements.

John – Nous étions en mission sur une planète avec SG-A2, il y avait un labo médical ancien. McKay a mis une machine en marche, elle émettait une lumière bleue. Rodney nous a brusquement dit de sortir, on a couru… Et puis plus rien.

Teyla – Vous, Rodney et le Docteur Beckett avez été touchés par cette lumière, qui vous a plongés dans le coma.

John – Dans le coma ? Rodney et Carson sont réveillés ? Qu'est-ce que cette lumière nous a fait ?

Le Docteur Cole était perplexe devant le trop soudain et trop bon rétablissement de Sheppard. Elle intervint alors :

Cole – Vous êtes le premier à sortir de ce coma. Maintenant, calmez-vous. Je vais vous faire des examens pour être sûre avant de vous en dire plus. Laura, Kate, retournez auprès de Rodney et Carson, et vous Teyla, reposez-vous, je vous préviens dès que j'ai les résultats.

Teyla – Puis-je rester dormir ici ?

Cole – Bien sûr, il y a bien assez de lits.

Teyla hocha la tête puis adressa un autre sourire à John avant d'aller s'allonger sur un lit. Le Docteur Cole emmena ensuite Sheppard dans la salle d'examens.

§§§

À Suivre…


	12. Chapitre XII

Reviews : Merci !

§§§

**Chapitre XII**

§§§

Kate Heightmeyer, Teyla, Elizabeth et le Docteur Cole se trouvaient dans le bureau de Beckett. Kate et Beatrice avaient passé plusieurs heures à faire passer toute une batterie d'examens et de tests à Sheppard, Elles étaient maintenant prêtes à donner leurs conclusions à Teyla et Elizabeth.

Cole – Le Colonel Sheppard est physiquement en bonne santé. La mutation de son gène ATA a cessé lorsqu'il s'est réveillé. Le coma était donc sans doute un moyen d'aider le corps à accepter cette mutation. Mais je vais le garder en observation ici, car il pourrait y avoir des effets secondaires inattendus.

Kate – Quant à moi, je ne pense pas qu'il ait des séquelles psychologiques. Il n'y a apparemment ni perte de mémoire, ni désorientation sensorielle, ni difficulté de concentration, ni trouble du comportement. Il se souvient juste d'avoir rêvé durant son coma, ce qui est normal au vu de son électro-encéphalogramme.

Teyla – Donc… il va bien ?

Cole – Oui, il va bien, mais nous devons en savoir plus sur cette machine et ses effets avant de le laisser sortir de l'infirmerie.

Teyla – Merci. Puis-je y retourner pour lui rapporter vos conclusions ?

Kate – Bien sûr ! D'ailleurs, je viens avec vous, je veux être auprès de Rodney s'il se réveille.

Teyla et Kate sortirent, mais avant que Kate ne referme la porte, Weir et Cole purent entendre Sheppard demander avec entrain :

John – Alors, quand est-ce que je peux sortir ?

Cela les fit toutes deux sourire. Beatrice soupira et Elizabeth posa une main réconfortante sur son épaule. Puis, Elizabeth sortit à son tour pour retourner dans son bureau. Cole s'assit alors sur le fauteuil et sortit l'ordinateur de sa veille pour pouvoir terminer son rapport sur John Sheppard.

_6 jours plus tard…_

Le Docteur Cole avait donné son rapport sur l'état du Colonel Sheppard au Docteur Zelenka. Le Lieutenant Cadman était ensuite revenue sur Atlantis pour veiller sur le Docteur Beckett.

Grâce à l'information comme quoi Sheppard avait lévité, Radeck avait affiné ses recherches sur P5X-610.

Il avait finalement trouvé quelque chose : la mutation génétique était censée donner les pouvoirs de Télékinésie, de Télépathie et d'Empathie… mais seulement aux Anciens, car il pouvait y avoir des effets secondaires néfastes sur les Humains !

Radeck " _Ha ne ! To neni dobry..._ ¹ Il faut que le Docteur Cole sache ça.

Il copia le texte et la traduction sur une clef USB et courut à la Porte des Étoiles.

_Début P.O.V. Beckett_

Ça commence à faire longtemps que je suis ici… Et je suis vraiment tout seul ! J'ai eu beau explorer les alentours, appeler à l'aide… Je n'ai trouvé personne et personne ne m'a répondu.

Pourtant, depuis le début, j'ai l'impression… je ne sais pas… de sentir des présences, comme s'il y avait d'autres personnes près de moi.

Je ressens aussi des émotions étranges… de la tristesse, du désespoir, de la frustration, de la colère, de l'inquiétude… Je les ressens comme s'il s'agissait de mes propres émotions.

Mais je n'ai aucune raison de ressentir tout cela, à part peut-être le désespoir… Celui d'être tout seul ici et sans aucun moyen de retour.

Enfin, la bonne chose, c'est que, depuis quelques temps, je suis capable de canaliser ces émotions. Et sous ces émotions négatives, j'ai pu en trouver de nouvelles…

De l'amitié, de l'espoir, de la tendresse, de la détermination… Je m'oblige à me concentrer là-dessus, et j'y arrive de mieux en mieux, j'arrive même parfois à ne ressentir que des émotions positives !

Ce que j'aimerais pouvoir en faire profiter d'autres… Ce bien-être, cet amour ! Tiens, c'est étrange… _Bloody Hell_, voilà que je vois trouble, maintenant ! Et pourquoi je n'arrive plus à ressentir…

_Fin P.O.V. Beckett_

C'était la nuit sur Atlantis. Cole, Heightmeyer, Zelenka, Lorne et Weir étaient dans le bureau de Beckett. Zelenka venait de finir de mettre les trois autres au courant de sa découverte.

Cole – Quel genre d'effet secondaire néfaste ?

Radeck – Je l'ignore, je n'ai pas fini de tout déchiffrer.

Evan – Je vais placer des hommes devant l'infirmerie, juste au cas où.

Weir – Bonne idée. Radeck, je vous remercie, vous pouvez retourner --

Laura – Docteur Cole, venez vite !

Tous les quatre se précipitèrent hors du bureau pour retrouver le Lieutenant Cadman. Un grand sourire illuminait son visage… car Carson était réveillé !

Cole – Docteur Beckett !

Laura – Je dormais et quelque chose m'a réveillée en sursaut : une sorte… de flot d'émotions. Puis ça s'est arrêté et j'ai vu qu'il était réveillé !

Les Docteurs Cole et Heightmeyer le prirent en charge immédiatement, tandis que Weir, Lorne et Zelenka sortaient pour les laisser travailler.

Lorne – Je vous laisse, je vais chercher des gardes pour les poster ici.

D'un hochement de tête, Elizabeth lui donna l'autorisation de se retirer, puis Radeck et elle se dirigèrent vers la salle de la Porte.

Weir – Il faut que vous trouviez rapidement quels peuvent être ces effets secondaires néfastes.

Radeck –Je sais, mais je vais sans doute avoir besoin d'aide.

Weir – Quel genre d'aide ?

Radeck – Le Docteur Jackson et le Colonel Carter.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Zelenka était de retour sur P5X-610 et Elizabeth était en communication avec le Général Landry via la Porte des Étoiles. Il lui fallut plus d'une heure et une bonne partie de son talent de négociatrice pour que le Commandant du SG-C accepte sa demande de transfert. Trois quarts d'heure plus tard, les deux membres de SG-1 arrivaient sur Atlantis après avoir emprunté le Pont de Portes.

§§§

À Suivre…

§§§

NdlA :

¹ 'Oh non ! C'est pas bon…' en Tchèque (Merci à Alex/Seth pour la trad').


	13. Chapitre XIII

Reviews : Merci !  
Saschka & Vive les Unas : Roro sera effectivement télépathe… mais il ne va pas se réveiller tout de suite.  
Charlie & Alpheratz9 : Et oui, Sam et Daniel à la rescousse ! Moi aussi j'aime bien ces persos, surtout Sam.

§§§

**Chapitre XIII**

§§§

Weir – Soyez les bienvenus sur Atlantis !

Daniel – Merci Elizabeth. C'est toujours un plaisir de venir sur --

Sam – Alors, que se passe-t-il exactement ?

Samantha Carter avait coupé Daniel Jackson dans son élan avant qu'il ne parte dans une longue éloge sur Atlantis. Cela fit sourire Elizabeth, qui les invita à les suivre dans son bureau pour y être plus tranquilles. Ils s'installèrent, et Elizabeth leur donna à chacun un exemplaire des rapports des Docteurs Cole et Zelenka.

Weir – Est-ce que le Général Landry vous a briefés ?

Sam – Heu… Madame, le Général Landry ne nous a absolument rien dit quant à notre présence ici.

Daniel – En fait, il avait l'air plutôt contrarié lorsqu'il nous a dit que nous devions venir.

Weir – Je vois… Il ne devait pas être très heureux de devoir vous envoyer sur Atlantis !

Elizabeth croisa ses mains sur son bureau et se lança :

Weir – En résumé : le Colonel Sheppard, le Docteur Beckett et le Docteur McKay ont été exposés à une machine dans un laboratoire médical d'origine ancienne sur P5X-610. Le Docteur Zelenka a découvert dans la base de données du labo que cette machine permettait de donner des pouvoirs aux Anciens, mais que cela pouvait avoir des effets secondaires néfastes sur les Humains. Cela les a plongés dans le coma et a entraîné une mutation de leur gène ATA. Sheppard et Beckett se sont réveillés, et la mutation a cessé, mais McKay est toujours inconscient.

Sam – Connaît-on la raison pour laquelle McKay ne s'est pas réveillé comme les deux autres ?

Weir – Le Docteur Cole, leur médecin, pense que cela vient du fait qu'il n'a pas le gène ATA naturel.

Daniel – De quels pouvoirs les deux autres sont-ils dotés ?

Weir – Apparemment, Sheppard est devenu télékinésique, et Beckett, empathe. Ils se sont apparemment servis de leurs nouveaux dons au moment de leur réveil, mais sont à présent incapables de les utiliser.

Sam – Est-ce que Sheppard et le Docteur Beckett sont au courant de tout ça ?

Weir – Le Docteur Heightmeyer, la psychologue, est en ce moment-même en train de mettre au courant Sheppard et Beckett de la situation.

Daniel – J'aimerais aller leur parler avant d'aller sur cette planète.

Weir – Bien sûr, je vais vous conduire à l'infirmerie.

Elle se leva et sorti du bureau, direction l'infirmerie, suivie de Carter et Jackson. Arrivés à proximité, ils entendirent du remue-ménage. Elizabeth fronça les sourcils et passa sa main devant l'ouverture de la porte, qui en glissant dévoila une scène qui la laissa perplexe.

En effet, Sheppard, la mine concentrée, faisait virevolter un stylo juste devant lui, Carson le fixait d'un air intéressé, Cole et Kate avaient l'air inquiet, et Laura et Teyla avaient le sourire aux lèvres.

Weir – John, je vois que vous avez rapidement appris la télékinésie !

Sheppard, surpris par la voix du Docteur Weir, perdit sa concentration et le stylo tomba sur sa couverture.

John – Oh, heu… Oui, et bien --

Cole – Quand Kate lui a parlé de ce pouvoir et que Teyla a ajouté qu'il avait lévité à son réveil, il s'est souvenu de son rêve.

Weir – Vraiment ? Et de quoi avez-vous rêvé ?

John – Et bien, j'étais dans la maison de mon enfance, entourée de néant blanc, et j'avais ce pouvoir, j'ai appris à l'utiliser.

Kate – Et Carson a fait le même rêve, il s'en est souvenu lorsque le Colonel Sheppard l'a raconté.

Daniel – Vous avez tous les deux fait ce rêve… durant votre coma ?

Carson – Effectivement, Docteur Jackson.

Sam – Avez-vous trouvé des traces de nanites dans leurs corps ? Cela pourrait expliquer le rêve…

Cole – Non, aucun trace. Mais, par contre…

Beatrice entra dans le bureau de Beckett et fouilla quelques secondes dans ses dossiers, puis elle revint avec trois feuilles de résultats dans les mains, qu'elle donna à Carson.

Cole – Voilà. J'ai remarqué une nette augmentation de la production d'anticorps.

Carson – Ce serait donc un virus ? Mais nos rêves devraient être différents, dans ce cas.

Cole – Je suis d'accord, aucun virus naturel ne peut être aussi précis.

Sam – Ou alors... Docteur Cole, pourrais-je voir les résultats de tous les examens pratiqués ?

Beatrice soupira. Cela pourrait aider à faire sortir McKay de son coma, mais le secret médical impliquait de dire « non ». Elle prit sa décision.

Cole – Colonel Carter, pour l'instant, le respect du secret médical m'oblige à refuser, mais si dans six jours, le Docteur McKay ne se réveille pas comme l'ont fait mes deux autres patients, je vous accorderai ce droit.

Daniel – Pourquoi six jours ?

Kate – Le Colonel Sheppard est resté six jours dans le coma, et Carson douze jours.

Sam – Je comprends. Dans ce cas, Daniel et moi allons nous rendre sur cette planète pour aider le Docteur Zelenka.

Daniel – J'ai encore quelques questions. Colonel Sheppard, dans votre rêve, jusqu'à quel niveau êtes-vous parvenu à utiliser votre pouvoir ?

John – Et bien, je pouvais soulever et faire voltiger un canapé, et je pouvais même léviter.

Daniel – Et maintenant ?

John – Je ne peux rien faire bouger de plus lourd ou de plus grand qu'un stylo, et je ne peux pas agir sur moi-même.

Daniel – Je vois… Et vous, Docteur Beckett ?

Carson – Dans mon rêve, je réussissais à canaliser les sentiments des autres et à écarter les mauvais pour mieux sentir les bons, mais maintenant que je suis réveillé, je ne ressens que mes propres émotions.

Sam – Donc, vous avez appris à vous servir de vos pouvoirs dans votre rêve, mais vous revenez à la case départ une fois réveillé.

Kate – Beatrice pense que le coma peut servir à ce que le corps accepte mieux la mutation, peut-être que le rêve a la même fonction, mais pour l'esprit…

Sam – C'est une piste à suivre. Bon, Daniel, pas d'autre question ?

Daniel – Non, c'est bon, j'en ai terminé.

Sam – Bien, dans ce cas, Docteur Weir, nous allons nous rendre immédiatement sur P5X-610.

Weir – D'accord, allons-y. John, Carson, reposez-vous bien.

Les deux hommes hochèrent la tête et Elizabeth, Sam et Daniel sortirent.

Cole – Colonel Sheppard, à nous deux, maintenant !

John – Hein, quoi ?

Cole – Je vais vous faire passer d'autres examens --

John – Oh non, pas encore !

Cole – -- pour savoir quelles sont les conséquences de l'utilisation de votre pouvoir sur votre corps.

John – Grmph !

Teyla – John, Radeck a parlé d'« effets secondaires néfastes », alors ça me rassurerait si le Docteur Cole pouvait prouver que tu ne risques rien.

John fixa Teyla et poussa un soupir à fendre une pierre.

John – Bon, très bien !

Le Docteur Cole emmena alors le Colonel Sheppard en salle d'examen, non sans adresser un sourire amical à Teyla avant de la laisser.

§§§

À Suivre…

§§§

NdlA : J'espère que mon récapitulatif et mes explications ne sont pas trop ennuyeux, mais j'avais besoin d'éclaircir quelques points…  
NdlB : Bah où qu'elle est ma Vala !!!!!!!


	14. Chapitre XIV

Reviews : Merci !  
Alpheratz9 : T'inquiète, j'ai prévu quelque chose avec McKay et Carter… lol  
MacDyE : Tu vas faire fuir ma muse avec tes vilaines menaces ! mdr

§§§

**Chapitre XIV**

§§§

_Début P.O.V. McKay_

Tofu… Le sol blanc ne ressemble pas à du marshmallow, mais à du tofu… J'ai eu le temps de m'en rendre compte, depuis que je suis ici…

Et ce néant blanc ne semble avoir aucune limite… Je suis pourtant allé bien au-delà de ce que j'appelle la « ligne d'horizon » - limite au-delà de laquelle je n'aperçois plus la maison, même avec les jumelles que j'ai trouvées dans le tiroir de ma chambre… Celles avec lesquelles j'ai commencé à observer les étoiles, quand j'étais petit…

Non ! Il ne faut pas que je repense à tout ça, sinon je vais perdre ma concentration et mes barrières mentales vont retomber, et je vais de nouveau être envahi par toutes ces voix !

C'est étrange, d'ailleurs… Je suis seul ici, ça c'est une certitude, mais peu après mon arrivée, j'ai commencé à entendre des voix, dans ma tête… Les voix de ma Kate, d'Elizabeth, de Teyla, de Cadman, et d'autres que je ne reconnaissais pas… Au début, c'était juste quelques paroles par-ci par-là que je captais, puis c'est vite devenu assourdissant… J'ai dû les bloquer, sinon je serais devenu fou…

Mais maintenant, je ressens cette solitude comme jamais auparavant… J'ai toujours été seul… Dans ma famille, à l'école, au travail… Je suis un solitaire, et j'ai toujours su que je finirais ma vie seul – avec peut-être un chat pour me tenir compagnie –, mais pas à ce point !

Là, il n'y a vraiment personne, pas âme qui vive… Et ça me fait peur… Je ne sais même pas si je suis encore vivant ! Ouais, je suis peut-être mort, après tout… Cette machine m'aura tué… Et les autres avec moi…

Non ! Non-non-non-non-non-non-non ! Je suis vivant ! Je ne sais pas où, ni même quand puisqu'ici il n'y a aucun moyen de mesurer le temps – même pas une pendule dans la maison ! Pourtant, je me souviens bien qu'il y avait une grande horloge dans le fond du couloir…

Enfin bref, tout ça pour dire que je suis seul, dans une maison que je n'ai pas revue depuis vingt-deux ans, entouré d'un néant blanc toujours lumineux dont le sol ressemble à du tofu… Je ne sais pas où cela se situe, ni depuis combien de temps je m'y trouve… Il n'y a apparemment aucun moyen de partir, et pour combler le tout, j'entends des voix !

Point positif : je ne ressens ni faim, ni soif, - heureusement, car il n'y a ni nourriture, ni eau, ici –, ni fatigue, ni douleur. En fait, c'est comme si mon esprit continuait de fonctionner sans mon corps…Ce qui me fait me demander si mon corps est encore entier et si mon esprit est encore dedans… Et ce qui amène aussi la question de savoir si je suis toujours en vie… Remarque, dans la galaxie de Pégase, il faut s'attendre à tout !

Mais peut-être que… Oui, si j'ouvrais mon esprit à ces voix, il se pourrait que j'apprenne quelque chose sur mon état ? Ça vaut le coup d'essayer, après tout, je n'ai pas grand-chose à perdre…

Allez, McKay ! Bon, je m'allonge sur mon lit, voilà. Ensuite, je respire calmement… Argh ! Non ! Bloque, bloque, bloque ! Verrouille ! Ouf ! Bon, le premier essai n'est pas une réussite… Quel boucan ! Heureusement que je ne ressens pas la douleur, sinon je suis sûr que j'aurais une migraine carabinée ! Bien, je recommence… Respiration…

Bon sang ! La méditation, ce n'est vraiment pas mon truc… Bon allez, calme et sérénité, qu'ils disent… Je dois pouvoir faire ça, quand même ! J'ai bien réussi à bloquer ces fichues voix, je dois pouvoir réussir à les canaliser, pour ne les écouter qu'une par une…

Voilà, calme, serein, détendu… Respire ! Tiens, on dirait que j'y arrive… Je dois me concentrer… Il y a… Les voix de Kate, de Teyla, de Cadman… Et une autre femme, médecin semble-t-il… Hein ? Carson et Sheppard ! Etrange…

Alors, concentration…

_Fin P.O.V. McKay_

_6 jours plus tard…_

Kate avait espéré toute la journée que McKay se réveillerait comme Sheppard et Beckett… Elizabeth, Beatrice, Teyla, Laura, John et Carson aussi, d'ailleurs… Mais le soleil s'était maintenant couché sur Atlantis, et Rodney était toujours dans le coma.

Cole – Kate, je suis désolée…

Kate – Ce n'est pas de votre faute, Beatrice.

John – Il peut peut-être encore se réveiller ?

Carson – Franchement, j'en doute…

Weir – Alors, je préviens le Colonel Carter ?

Cole – Oui, Madame.

Beatrice entra dans le bureau de Beckett pour chercher lesdits dossiers et Elizabeth sortit de l'infirmerie, direction la salle de la Porte.

_Début P.O.V. McKay_

Je suis dans le coma… Je ne suis pas mort, je suis vivant ! Bon, reste plus qu'à trouver un moyen de sortir d'ici ! Mouais, ça c'est plus facile à penser qu'à faire…

Mais Sheppard et Carson ont réussi, eux, donc, c'est faisable. Mais ils ont le gène naturel, eux, aussi…

Je sais ! Si j'arrive à capter leurs pensées, je peux peut-être leur envoyer les miennes… Ça vaut le coup de travailler là-dessus ! Mais il va me falloir du temps… Dommage que j'en ai perdu, à vouloir bloquer leurs pensées… Si j'avais su ça plus tôt ! Bon, allez, au boulot, McKay ! Respiration, concentration… Et c'est reparti pour un tour ! Et pour quelques jours…

_Fin P.O.V. McKay_

§§§

À Suivre…


	15. Chapitre XV

Reviews : Merci !  
saschka : J'ai comme l'impression que ça vous réussi pas, à toi et ta conscience, les études de psycho… XD  
MacDyE : Yep, beaucoup mieux ! mdr  
Alpheratz9 : Je voudrais bien t'y voir toi, sortir d'un coma provoqué par un bidule ancien… lol  
Vive les Unas : Non non, t'inquiète ! Ils savent qu'il est encore vivant…

§§§

**Chapitre XV**

§§§

_2 jours plus tard…_

Le pouvoir de Sheppard avait très légèrement augmenté, il pouvait à présent, d'après les tests de Beatrice, agir sans risque sur des objets allant jusqu'à deux kilos et demi. Quant à Beckett, il commençait à sentir, de temps en temps, les émotions fortes provenant de John.

Cole et Carter avaient étudié à fond les résultats médicaux de Sheppard, Beckett et McKay, et étaient arrivées à une conclusion : c'étaient bien des nanites qui avaient déclenchées le coma, la mutation et le rêve, mais celles-ci s'étaient désactivées dès que leur fonction de « déclencheur » avait été remplie, d'où l'impossibilité de détecter une quelconque production d'énergie de leur part.

De leur côté, Zelenka et Jackson avaient découvert les possibles « effets secondaires néfastes » : seul un quart des Humains exposés à la machine sortaient du coma, et deux tiers de ceux qui se réveillaient perdaient rapidement le contrôle de leurs pouvoirs, donc seuls huit pour cent des Humains survivaient à l'exposition.

Le Docteur Weir avait fait revenir tout le monde de P5X-610, car au bout de deux semaines de travail acharné et méticuleux, tous étaient fatigués et avaient besoin d'une bonne douche chaude et d'une vraie nuit de sommeil dans un bon lit.

Les Docteurs Cole, Zelenka, Jackson et le Colonel Carter venaient de terminer d'exposer leurs conclusions à Elizabeth, Kate, John, Carson, Teyla, Laura, le Major Lorne et Ronon Dex. Un silence pesant régnait à présent sur l'infirmerie, qui fut brisé par la voix aphone de Heightmeyer :

Kate – Ça signifie que Sheppard et Carson ont eu de la chance, mais que ça peut encore mal tourner pour eux… et que… Rodney… ?

Sa gorge se noua, l'empêchant de terminer sa phrase. Elle serra la main de Rodney dans la sienne et lui caressa le front de l'autre. John, Carson, Teyla et Laura étaient eux aussi sous le choc. Les deux hommes pouvaient ne pas s'en sortir, finalement.

Laura – Radeck, n'y-a-t'il aucun moyen d'inverser le processus ?

Radeck – D'après ce que nous avons pu en voir, non, désolé…

Teyla – Docteur Cole, le Colonel Sheppard et le Docteur Beckett peuvent-ils sortir de l'infirmerie ?

Cole – Mmmoui, s'ils passent une fois par jour pour vérification, qu'ils n'utilisent pas leurs pouvoirs s'ils sont seuls et surtout qu'ils se reposent.

Weir – Bien. Teyla, Laura, vous serez responsables du suivi des consignes du Docteur Cole.

Les deux jeunes femmes acquiescèrent et Cole retourna dans le bureau de Beckett. John et Carson allèrent derrière un paravent pour se rhabiller, tandis que les autres sortaient. Une fois dehors, Elizabeth retint les cinq autres.

Weir – Major Lorne, je voudrais que vous gardiez un œil sur Carson, et vous Ronon, faites la même chose avec John. Je ne voudrais pas qu'il y ait des blessés s'ils perdent le contrôle de leurs pouvoirs. Quant à vous, Radeck, cela fait deux semaines que vous travaillez sur P5X-610, je veux que vous preniez un peu de repos. Et Sam et Daniel, j'aimerais que vous cherchiez dans la base de données d'Atlantis s'il n'y a pas des renseignements sur ce labo médical.

Tous les cinq lui répondirent par l'affirmative et Elizabeth alla ensuite à son bureau, où elle devait préparer un rapport pour le Colonel Caldwell, qui devait arriver le lendemain avec le Deadalus.

Weir " Encore des problèmes en perspective…

_Début P.O.V. McKay_

Huit pour cent… Huit pour cent… Huit pour cent… Huit pour cent…

Seulement huit pour cent des êtres humains exposés survivent ! Je suis un homme mort…

Non, allez, il ne faut pas désespérer. Carter et Zelenka sont sur le problème. À eux deux ils arrivent presque à m'égaler en intelligence, alors il y a une petite chance… Une lueur d'espoir… Peut-être…

Mouais, il vaudrait quand même mieux que j'arrive à me sortir de là par moi-même ! J'ai déjà compris que c'est avec Sheppard et Carson que j'ai le plus de chances d'y arriver, sans doute parce qu'ils ont subi la même chose que moi…

Bien, remettons-nous au travail ! Concentration, respiration, maîtrise…

_Fin P.O.V. McKay_

§§§

À Suivre…

NdlB : Je vais haïr le « huit pour cent »


End file.
